


家庭教師/青蛙味王子餅乾

by okashi2333



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okashi2333/pseuds/okashi2333
Summary: ！！！預警！！！雙王子X弗蘭三人行





	家庭教師/青蛙味王子餅乾

在兩位天才兒童的生日那天，弗蘭被要求穿上女高中生制服。

深藍色配白底的水手服，加上純白大腿襪，兩位前輩的糟糕趣味又再次刷新低了呢。弗蘭如此在心裡嘀咕，卻仍順他兩的意穿上。

大腿襪有點緊，勒得他腿有些發麻，到時候一定要脫掉這雙該死的白色大腿襪，好讓弗蘭能夠順利的踢到兩個混帳前輩。

最好是臉上，嗯……或是胯下也不是不可。

最後他拾起夾藏在制服裡的性感蕾絲內褲，思考著到底還要不要穿，這薄薄的布料看起來很像從廉價的情趣店買的，質料很糟，反正不會比他平常穿的棉質四角褲舒服。

今天他家裡一如既往沒人在，但父母留下了兩份禮物交代他在生日，也就是今天，將之送給隔壁兩個壽星。

可惜禮物早就被拆了，給貝爾的是一個領帶夾，吉爾的則是一對袖扣，看起來都挺高級的。金色領帶夾鑲著鴿血紅的碎鑽，刻著他認不出來的文字；袖扣則是整顆祖母綠嵌進金黃底座，側緣有細小花紋。

光看著就價值不菲的兩樣禮物被弗蘭藏到自己宛如倉庫作用的房間，為了未成年的安全起見，他平時住在飛格爾家裡，而原本的臥室除了基本家具外毫無人氣，直接被他拿去做倉庫用，專門藏一些從飛格爾家雙胞胎那順來的東西。

隔壁在開生日派對，飛格爾夫婦顯然不打算掃孩子的興致，早早就上去睡了，剛剛大廳還在播著搖滾樂，弗蘭猜是貝爾放的，畢竟他最愛搞這招來遮掩聲音。

當隔壁終於只剩臥室亮著時，他的臥室，弗蘭推開家門，連鑰匙都不拿就進到隔壁家。

既然他們想見偽 · 女高中生，弗蘭敢肯定門不會鎖。畢竟等等會發生什麼不該發生的事，其實他再清楚不過。

兩個幼稚的鄰家哥哥在未成年前就幹過成年人的事，對他這個同樣未成年；然後今天又打算以成年夜的名義，跟他這個還是未成年的少年上床。

糟糕透頂的兩個成年人士。

 

進了門就被拉到懷裡，在這個慾望上頭的年紀，sex好像才是維繫關係的必要條件，但弗蘭並不介意彼此糟糕的肉體關係，畢竟弗蘭只是臉冷淡，又不是性冷淡。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，小青蛙難得聽話一回呢。」貝爾笑道，當初讓弗蘭角色扮演是他提議的，期待著能看到弗蘭不同的表情。不過結果倒也是不出所料，弗蘭並沒有太大反應。

但無所謂，這其中包含了少年雙胞胎的惡趣味。他們對女高中生沒興趣，但對於弗蘭的各式裝扮倒是興致高昂。

上次弄了個青蛙頭套給他戴上後很是搞笑，而且做的時候臉上的汗水幾乎濡濕了半長不短的薄荷色髮絲，看著像落湯雞。

曾經兩人放下成見，推心置腹地討論了生日當天到底要要求弗蘭穿什麼。吉爾力爭兔子玩偶裝，而貝爾提出女式學生服。

最終吉爾被貝爾的提議說服了，貝爾說：  
「因為女裝不用脫褲子。」

看著啞口無言的吉爾，貝爾嘲諷著扔出小刀，接著兩人開始混戰；而吉爾為了避免面子都掉光，堅持要加上白色大腿襪，理由是這樣才有拆禮物的感覺。

但貝爾懷疑那單純是因為吉爾足控，就像現在弗蘭一進門，他先下手的就是那雙腿，被白襪勒緊到有些許紅痕的大腿，從白色薄襪裡透出肉色，煽情的可以。

吉爾將弗蘭推到沙發椅旁，貝爾坐在沙發上勾住少年的腰然後往後拉，弗蘭便因為扶手而倒在貝爾腿上，同時還洩漏了裙底風光的。

「……你沒穿內褲？」直接正面迎擊真空狀態的吉爾從嘴裡擠出這句話。

「me決不會穿那件蕾絲內褲的，混帳前輩放棄吧。」弗蘭漫不經心地用腳尖觸到西裝褲拉鍊，不輕不重地踩著，腳下熱度明顯攀升，而且還有脹大的趨勢，他並沒有去理會掀起衣擺的貝爾。

吉爾玩夠了大腿後塞了個枕頭到少年腰下，接著給弗蘭口交。讓弗蘭先射一次是雙胞胎的共識，因為此時少年就只能呻吟，發不出半個嘲諷字句，而且身子軟到不行，如果不扶著估計能直接軟到地上，同時還會淚眼濛濛且微微吐出紅舌。

早就忘了這到底是弗蘭自己敏感還是因為做了太多次，這種事情毫無意義，快樂當下就好，長遠的管不了。

貝爾開始狹暱玩起那小舌，手指進進出出沾滿唾液，老套的劇情卻也百玩不膩，弗蘭似乎說了什麼但碎不成句。

被汗水浸濕的制服變得有些透，粉色的小點清晰可見，但被刻意冷落了起來，雙胞胎知道，過不久就能等到弗蘭難耐地扭動起胸膛，瞧見他難得蹙眉渴求的模樣。

弗蘭射的很快，吉爾並沒有躲開，直接含在嘴裡親上弗蘭，其實他只是想把精液渡過去。一離開少年就吐了出來，些許沾上吉爾的唇，大多數卻沿著嘴角滑過頸子，最後淹沒在衣衫裡。弗蘭薄荷綠的眼眸斜睨著吉爾，沒空說話，因為貝爾又將手指伸過去了，他並不打算讓弗蘭閒著。

可吉爾還是看出那雙眼裡想說的，就兩個字。

變 · 態

吉爾笑了，然後不客氣地伸出彈鋼琴的手指，插進臀縫裡那個帶來快感的小穴。承接歡樂的地方在身體記憶下變得濕軟好開拓，年輕的身軀對快感向來是能刻入骨髓般牢記，這點倒是比他的主人可愛多了。

弗蘭被淚水模糊了視線，現在只能看到被遮擋住的白燈，還有兩個燦金色的腦袋瓜。喔，以及兩人頭上銀灰色的小皇冠。

弗蘭伸手試圖抓住那頂耀眼小皇冠，可隨後被體內刺激得只能隨手捉到貝爾的領帶，拉扯的動作看起來像是急不可耐一般，欲擒故縱。

弗蘭細細地尖叫出聲，如雛鳥初鳴般軟糯可欺，生理性的淚水氾出眼眶，眼尾暈染了薄紅。他激的縮起身軀，然而吉爾強制地壓住腿根，弗蘭想踢他，卻因為酸軟無力而被捏住腳腕，被迫轉身面向另一個人的慾望。

該死的大腿襪，弗蘭忿忿地呻吟起來，感覺一雙腿有些發麻抽搐。

隔著水霧盯著眼前蓬勃的炙熱，在後腦勺加重的力道下順從地含進嘴裡，腦子裡卻分神地想著，咬斷算了，反正雙胞胎有兩個。

裙子被推到下塌的腰間，漂亮的折子都被弄得亂七八糟；上衣折騰到領口大開，被汗水黏在肌膚上的感覺並不好，但還能忍耐。

後穴被熟練開拓，很快手指就滿足不了飛速成長的慾望，被堵住的嘴說不出話，但弗蘭還是能表達出想要的訊號。

收緊蠕動的穴肉，輕輕搖晃白皙腰肢，弗蘭甚至還要抽空用被塞滿的嘴發出喘息。

得了暗示的吉爾隨即抽出手，捏緊弗蘭不堪一握的腰，直接操進勾人的溫柔鄉裡。不戴套的那種，反正小青蛙又不會懷上，幹嘛不直接爽就好？

不，如果會懷上好像也不錯。

後穴大開大合的激烈舉動迫使弗蘭想要仰頭喘息，卻因為口中巨物而不得呻吟，喉嚨的緊縮讓貝爾爽的低喘出聲。

這下換吉爾不開心了，一把撈起弗蘭直起身，讓少年看起來都像是跪在扶手上的姿勢，抓住他的腰橫衝直撞起來。不過貝爾也不惱，畢竟他面前還有可愛的粉色小點能夠戲弄。

咬下去很容易留下牙印，要是用吸的會脹大，拉的話小青蛙會發出非常甜膩的顫音；貝爾腦子裡清晰的羅列出弗蘭被玩弄乳珠時會有的反應，然後用食指摳進小縫裡，拇指和中指捏著搓揉起來。

弗蘭唔噎了一聲，像醉酒的人似的晃著腦袋試圖清醒，然而追逐快樂的本能像酒精在麻痺大腦理智，有惡魔在撫摸他的神經，告訴他不用管不用想，去追逐快樂就好。

在貝爾咬上乳尖後，弗蘭尖叫著又射了出來，被吉爾操的，還有貝爾玩的。喔，不過兩個壽星可還沒滿足。

吉爾不顧弗蘭現在咬得要死的狀態，依舊故我地衝進溫暖狹小的穴道，不過他卻慢下速度，改成深入淺出的方式頂著他，少年困惑地運轉知覺，感知到的卻是另一個人的手指在邊緣摩挲，尋找著縫隙，準備試試看三人行。

總是等這等那的，可是光看小青蛙那張臉就等不下去了，但口交的話就看不到那淚光朦朧的眼。誰叫弗蘭平時面無表情，這不能怪兩位成年人想看看少年其他模樣。

「………啊…哈………嗯啊………不要……會、會壞的………」  
弗蘭搖頭，細秀的眉頭緊鎖，聲音帶著哭啞的泣音，伸出無力的纖瘦手臂推拒著。終於露出不同的表情，有些害怕的模樣惹人憐愛，又想摧毀殆盡。

「嘻嘻，小青蛙這裡可不是這麼說的～」沙啞低沉的聲音在耳畔響起，三個人的鼻息交融，熱氣薰的弗蘭肌膚顫慄。

天鵝般的頸部是弗蘭敏感帶之一，舔舐的濕意和曖昧拂過的氣息總讓他控制不住自己，弗蘭也不曉得到底有多少敏感點，反正這是混帳前輩需要記住的。

一根、兩根、三根……

再度開拓的過程很順利，雖然吉爾被迫停下很不爽，而貝爾同樣厭惡碰到兄弟的孽根，可惜想要享受極樂，這又無可奈何。誰叫弗蘭抗拒的表情那麼惑人，推拒的手目無章法，沒人能抵抗這種脆弱帶來的摧毀欲。

而且為了躲避貝爾的攻勢，他只能往吉爾懷裡縮去，拱起弧度的背脊緊貼在吉爾的胸膛，心跳重疊著心跳。

貝爾很快就跟吉爾並列，三個人六條腿糾纏不清，黏膩的肌膚會增加阻力移開不得，水聲還有肉體相撞，再殲封不住的小嘴溢出碎不成聲的抽泣。

騎乘的姿勢讓兩人進入很深，長久的相處讓他們能夠在一個進另外一個出，這種時候倒該死的有默契，弗蘭接受超量的快感，眼前幾乎花白到看不見聽不清，大腦只能接收後穴傳來的極樂。

要壞了………………真的要被弄壞了…………………

「…嗚……哼啊………嗯………不要……啊啊…………太多了…」弗蘭大顆大顆的淚珠從眼眶摔落，破碎在交合的身軀間，情慾薰然過得嗓子，彷彿被惡魔親吻過般令人神往。

比往常來的緊緻的感覺傳遞給雙胞胎，真的是非常刺激，穴裡的軟肉抽搐著、絞纏著不放鬆，年輕人蓬勃的慾望卻還渴求更多更多。

到後面究竟做了幾次，弗蘭自己射了幾次，他半分印象都沒有，只知道嘴要呻吟，用後穴去享樂。鬼知道他的叫喊有沒有大到吵醒飛格爾夫婦，反正出事也能怪到雙胞胎頭上。

誰讓他未成年就被拐上床呢？弗蘭在情事尾聲模糊的想著。

 

清洗的時候他們檢視了一下少年的身體，除了煽情極致的吻痕還有手印留下，其他沒有受傷，只是這場性事簡直瘋狂，弗蘭被蹂躪過度的後穴可憐兮兮地吐著白濁，穴口的軟肉甚至沒辦法闔上小嘴。

弗蘭眼神迷離，半閉著分不出還有沒有神智，像個瓷偶般任兩人擺佈。泡在浴缸裡時貝爾吉爾先後吻上他的臉，一人一邊，難得溫柔輕緩地試圖喚回飄渺的弗蘭。

面頰、眼瞼、長睫、鼻翼還有微啟的唇齒。

弗蘭緩緩地眨眼，他還是沒有出聲，眼淚卻流了出來，無力的小手推著兩人，簡直像奶貓的力道，帶著控訴的意味。

張口想說什麼，喉嚨傳來乾澀的知覺又使他閉上嘴，抿緊了唇，因為太過用力看起來像是嘟嘴一般，壽星小王子忍不住再度吻上去。

弗蘭仍舊在哭，伴隨非常小聲的抽氣，在氤氳的浴室裡其實不怎麼明顯，可惜雙胞胎對弗蘭的一舉一動總是在意不過，連絲毫聲響也不願錯過，總愛掠奪他的注視，渴望他不要看向別人。

曠世天才們覺得，小青蛙屬於他。最好把他藏起來，把看過的人眼珠挖出來，記下他容貌的人打開天靈蓋，最後那些惦記著少年的人們用鋼琴線吊在乾枯的無花果樹上。

如半身般的另一個雙胞胎也該去死，可惜他們還沒能做到，儘管弗蘭沒有說出口，但他感到有興趣的人是他們兩個，而不偏向其中一人。

喔，小青蛙是他們的『所有物』。  
他們不會認為這是愛情所致的獨佔欲。

 

在兩位混帳前輩難得好聲好氣的哄人之下，弗蘭也沒死撐著脫力的身軀，他放任自己跌入夢境。反正混帳前輩們會處理好的。

意識完全脫離前弗蘭感受到棉料睡衣的觸感，以及床鋪換上新床單的洗潔劑香味。然後弗蘭久違地，夢回當年開始這種事的時刻，可能是因為雙胞胎的手總是自帶熱度，又或是荷爾蒙作祟。

夕陽西下，滿室橙色帶血紅的光，暈染了金色髮絲的輪廓，閃閃發亮。那時彈得出拉赫瑪尼諾夫《第三鋼琴協奏曲》的手在點燃他；說得出泰戈爾《漂鳥集》的嘴在吻他；掩藏在金色髮絲下的、能看得出珊瑚紅和西柚色差異的眼在侵犯他。

夢境迷離，但斷斷續續參雜了數次情事的片段。弗蘭想起那相似的兩雙手在他身上游移，吉爾偏好大腿，而貝爾喜歡玩他的乳珠；吻的時候，貝爾會親出水聲，吉爾則愛用啃咬的方式；吉爾喜歡抓著他的手腕，用力到捏出紅痕，貝爾喜歡十指緊扣，但通常會被弗蘭在手背抓出破皮。

不論如何每次歡愛後身上的紅痕青紫不堪入目，畢竟是兩人份的。兩人份，喔，聽起來更糟糕了。

好吧，事實上弗蘭喜歡同時跟雙胞胎做。

會熱到骨子都化成春水，連腦子都裝不下除了快感之外的事物，混帳前輩們終於不會發出奇怪的笑聲。已經酥麻到似乎汗水都能嚐出甜味，神經不堪負荷強烈的刺激，讓弗蘭連尖叫也做不到。

喉嚨彷彿在灼燒著，這時候他會仰頭索吻，交換嘴裡的液體，也許有精液，但分不出來是誰的。昨天的他則嚐到酒味，糟糕的大人，弗蘭在心裡罵到。

他能夠想像未來幾年這個酒心吻估計會是三人情事裡的常客。


End file.
